ben_10_protector_of_the_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse/Episode Guide
Season 1 Episode 1: Change *Opens up with an intense car chase *Police cars chase after it *Pedestrians watch *The car is carrying jewels *It swerves through an intersection as the cops surround it *The criminal puts his hands in the air as he surrenders *Across from the intersection, Ben looks over as a soccer ball bounces off of his face *His coach yells at him to pay attention as he is revealed to be in soccer practice *Ben apologizes as he goes to run a lap *Opening intro *That night, Ben is texting his friends in a group chat, which is composed of five kids *They plan to go the movies that weekend to see a new Sumo Slammers movie *Sandra Tennyson walks in, and asks how late Ben will be up *Ben says not to late, that he did most of his homework in study hall and he just needs to study for his Biology test *Sandra kisses him on the forehead then leaves *Ben puts his phone down and looks at his wrist, where a scar remains from the Omnitrix, which he took off almost a year ago *Cut to school the next day *Ben is running through the halls, as he is late *As he gets to class, the kids snicker and giggle at him *There was a vandalized drawing on Ben's backpack of him as Humunguosaur *Ben sighs, ignoring it *The Literature teacher announces the pop quiz *Ben groans, visible underslept as there are bags under his eyes *Cut to lunch *Ben is sitting with his small group of friends *One of them, Charlie Poler, ask if they are still up for the movie on Friday *Another kid, Jonesy (from OV), says definetely *Ben's phone buzzes *It's Gwen, asking if he can come over later *He replies he doesn't want to be convinced anymore to come back as a hero, that society is divided on him and he isn't the hero that the world currently needs. *Gwen says he should go back to his roots, small things such as bank robberies and he doesn't have to save the world *Ben doesn't respond *Gwen says Grandpa Max misses him, as he doesn't drop by the diner as much anymore *Ben says he will today and Gwen says "see you there" *Ben asks if Kevin will be there *Gwen says yes, and that Kevin likes Ben, even if he doesn't admit it *Ben says they haven't spoken much since Ben retired *Ben asks when her next karate show thing is *Gwen says May *Ben puts his phone away and continues eating lunch *Cut to Gwen, at her private school *Her friend, Emily is next to her, as they walk down the hall (Emily is in a wheelchair) *They discuss their AP Psycholgy homework *Emily asks if Gwen told Ben yet *Gwen says Ben isn't ready *Emily says that he deserves to know, that Ben is a kind soul and deserves the truth *Gwen sighs and thinks about what Emily says *She opens up her phone and texts Ben that Great Aunt Vera had a stroke, and she's in the hospital *Ben doesn't read the message *Gwen hurries off to class *Kevin is playing basketball with some of his friends and some gang members come up and a fight breaks out, Kevin sees his friend injured and calls 911. *At the end of school, Cash and JT and the other jocks trash Ben's car and spray paint "MONSTER" all over it. *Azmuth is mortally wounded so Myaxx sends a distress signal to Ben. *Ben, Gwen, Kevin reunite at Max's diner, Kevin reveals he is taking electronic college classes with Gwen's help, Ben is proud of him, Kevin says the garage is great and he plays a lot of basketball now. *Ben asks if he can come over sometime to play. *Kevin says he doesn't live in such a great part of town. *Distress signal reaches Max who tells Ben something important has happened. *However, two thugs attempt to rob Max's diner. *Max pulls out a hidden blaster but Gwen and Kevin already took them down; Ben sadly does nothing. *Max says crime has risen considerably since Ben retired. *Ben says he is not returning. *They talk about Vera for a minute, saying she is healing and will be okay. *Max says that have to go to Galvan homeworld *They go and find Azmuth dying. *Myaxx explains what happened and in his dying breath, Azmuth gives Ben the Infinimatrix. *Ben cries for Azmuth as Gwen and Kevin comfort him. *Ben, determined, gets up and says "It's hero time". Episode 2: Rising From the Ashes *The episode begins a few days after ''Change'', with Azmuth's funeral broadcasted around the galaxy. We start at Galvan Mark II, then transition to the Plumber's Academy, the Null Void Incarcecon, Professor Paradox's realm, the Plumber Headquarters in Bellwood, then back to Galvan Mark II. *After the speech, Azmuth's coffin is lowered into the ground of the newly-built Azmuth Memorial Park. *A few of the Galvans cry. Among them is Zennith, Azmuth's ex-girlfriend, who says she forgives Azmuth and blames herself for inhibiting his brilliance. *People attending Azmuth's funeral on Galvan Mark II: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Max, Tetrax, Gluto, Blukic, Driba, Myaxx, Eunice, Zennith, and Galvan soldiers. *After the funeral, Ben and co. talk to Myaxx, who says that with Azmuth gone, the Galvans will be governed by a council. *Myaxx says she will stay on Galvan Mark II for a while to overlook the development of the Azmuth Museum. *Tetrax decides to stay with her to help. *On the way back to Earth, Ben's team talks about Azmuth for a while, before we flashback to the past; a week after Ben received the Omnitrix. *In the flashback, Ben comes home late at night after battling crime. *He slumps onto the bed and is about to go to sleep, but then Azmuth teleports in, asking Ben how the Omnitrix is. *Ben says he should know since he monitors him through the Omnitrix. *Azmuth asks Ben to humor him. *Ben complains that that the Omnitrix keeps turning him into the wrong aliens. *Azmuth says that using the Omnitrix properly requires patience. *Ben says he needs to be able to turn into the alien he wants quickly in a fight. *Azmuth replies that Ben will get used to the Omnitrix one way or another. He fills Ben with confidence by saying that he believes Ben is already on the path of his glorious future. *He winks and teleports out. *Ben looks at the ceiling and smiles as we transition back to the present. *The Rust Bucket III lands in Plumber Headquarters, the team comes out of the ship and Ben asks how different the Plumbers have been since he and Max retired. *They go to the main hub and Gwen and Kevin introduce Ben to Magister Zack Taluno, the new Magister of Earth. *They tell Ben that he is the youngest Magister of Earth as of yet, at the age of 22. *Ben asks him what it's like, to which he replies it's a lot of pressure, but he feels honored. *Ben decides to follow Gwen and Kevin to the training room to watch them train. *We cut to a dark alley, where a restaurant's busboy loads a bag of trash into the large trash bin. As he opens the lid, a few wasps fly out. *The busboy throws the bag into the bin, just as a large swarm of wasps attack him. Clancy emerges from within the trash bin and walks past the busboy into the open as he summons more insects. *The manager comes out of the restaurant and sees the busboy on the ground, unconscious. He looks at Clancy, then runs back in. *Back at Plumber Headquarters, Gwen is training in a simulation, fighting "Charmcaster" in an abandoned street. *Charmcaster uses Turbo to fire a blast of wind at Gwen, throwing her into the air. *Gwen does a backflip in the air and uses Adfishio Potentia and fires beams of mana at Charmcaster. *Gwen then runs towards her and uses Stingu Invisibus to break off large chunks of rock from the ground. *The chunks hover around Charmcaster before almost crushing her, when the simulation ends. *Ben comments on Gwen's brutal attacks, Gwen says it was just a simulation and she'd never do such a thing in real life. *Ben is about to start his training, but gets a call from Max, who is driving in the Rust Bucket. *Max tells him that Clancy was spotted outside of Pete Za's Pizza, and is heading east towards City Hall. *Ben hangs up and the team gets ready to go. *Cut to City Hall. Clancy, in his insect form, attacks the guards outside the building, then breaks in. *Ben and co. arrive soon after in Kevin's car, then run into the building, right to Mayor Clint's office. *Along the way, there are guards and city councilmen on the floor, covered in insect bites. *Kevin calls the police as they make their way to the office. *Gwen decides to stay along the halls to try and heal Clancy's victims. *Clancy is about to enter the office, but Ben and Kevin arrive in time. *Ben twists the dial and a hologram of Pick-a-Power pops up. He transforms into him. *Not knowing how to use his powers, he is thrown out of the building through the roof by Clancy's insects. Kevin grabs the mayor and ushers him to safety as Clancy is fighting Pick-a-Power. *Pick-a-Power is easily overpowered by Clancy. *The Infinimatrix's voice command kicks in and informs Pick-a-Power that he can choose powers via roulette. **His powers are divided into four categories: enhancements, mental, physical and manipulations, represented by red, blue, green and yellow. **He can only use one category of power at a time. *Pick-a-Power activates his manipulation powers and emits a pheromone to attract the insects, rendering Clancy powerless. *Pick-a-Power brings Clancy outside the building. Kevin is there with Mayor Clint, and a few citizens are watching the scene. Paramedics are bringing the guards away. *Pick-a-Power scans the crowd and hands Clancy over to the police. *He reverts back to Ben as the crowd cheers for Ben. *Gwen comes out of the building and compliments Ben before fixing the damage to City Hall with her powers. *Ben is surprised at how good her powers are becoming. *Cut to the Rust Bucket 2 parked opposite Max's diner. Max is packing his stuff, planning to visit Vera. The diner will be closed until he gets back. *Ben offers to follow him, but Max says he'll be fine on his own. *They say their goodbyes and Gwen asks if they wanna go to Mr. Smoothy's to celebrate Ben's return. *Ben says he has to catch up on his homework since he missed school for a few days due to Azmuth's death, so he declines. *Kevin says he's not feeling too well, so he offers to take Gwen home. *In the car, Gwen reveals she sensed someone else's mana on Kevin (in the first episode), but she didn't want to bring it up. *She knows he's lying, but Kevin says it's personal. *They argue a little throughout the journey to Gwen's home. *When they reach there, Kevin reluctantly reveals he is going to visit Collin and asks her to get in the car. *He tells her what happened at Wright Park, and that he used to be part of a gang before he met Ben. *Gwen asks how he met them, and Kevin promises to tell her later. *At Ben's house, Ben is doing his homework, bored. *Realizing he has the Infinimatrix, he turns into XLR8 and finishes his homework in a matter of seconds. *He reverts back to Ben and switches on the TV, tuning in to Channel 3. *Harangue Nation is playing. Will tells the public about Ben's return, showing a picture of Pick-a-Power holding Clancy. *He bad-mouths Ben for a while, before saying that the world was better off without Ben. *He then says that the mayor has decided to resign, and blames it on Ben. *Meanwhile, Gwen and Kevin have reached Bellwood General Hospital and are on their way to Collin's room. *They enter his room and find Collin lying on the bed, bandages on his arms and legs. An intravenous drip is connected to the back of his hand. *The three of them have a regular conversation (small talk, Gwen and Kevin ask Collin how he is, what's it like being in the hospital). *Cut to a Mr. Smoothy's outlet by the street, with a few people dotting the tables outside. *A flash of blue light appears in the middle of the street, Ben-21 stands there, confused. *A car suddenly comes his way, horning. *Ben-21 quickly transforms into Four Arms to stop the car in its tracks by grabbing it. People around him start cheering. *Four Arms tells everyone he isn't the Ben they know and starts tearing up the place. *Back in the hospital, the three decide to watch TV. The first thing that comes up is footage of Four Arms trashing Mr. Smoothy's, taken from security cameras. *Gwen calls Ben after she realizes that Ben would never trash a Mr. Smoothy's. *Gwen and Kevin excuse themselves from Collin. *Ben says he's on the way. *Back at Mr. Smoothy's, everyone has evacuated, save for a waiter. The exterior is almost completely destroyed, leaving only the building in proper shape. *Four Arms is about to kill the waiter, but Ben as XLR8 arrives and takes the waiter far away. *He comes back within seconds and turns into Four Arms as well. *The Infinimatrix tells Ben that Four Arms is one of the aliens who has an Ultimate form. *He evolves into Ultimate Four Arms and, upon him shouting his name, the ground in fromt of him splits into two and the ground shakes a bit. **The louder and more intense his voice gets, the more powerful the earthquakes he causes are. *Four Arms falls down and turns into Humungousaur. *The two fight for a while before Ultimate Four Arms overpowers Humungousaur. *Humungousaur transforms into Wildvine and traps Ultimate Four Arms, who turns into Snare-oh to escape the vines. *At this point, Gwen and Kevin arrive. *Wildvine turns into Heatblast and burns Snare-oh, who turns into Water Hazard to put out Heatblast. *Heatblast turns into Big Chill and freezes Water Hazard. Kevin fights off Big Chill while Gwen uses a spell to free Water Hazard. *Big Chill turns into Atomix and quickly defeats Kevin, while Gwen manages to hold her own for a while before being defeated. *Atomix beats up Water Hazard, who, at the last minute, transforms into Atomix, too. *After a long fight, almost the whole street ends up being destroyed, and Atomix-21 wins the fight. *Attack helicopters arrive to try and subdue Atomix-21, but he easily destroys them. *As he is about to kill Atomix, he is transported away. *Atomix reverts back to Ben. *Gwen soon regains consciousness and uses her mana to repair damage to the entire street. *In the process, she faints just as Kevin gets up. *She wakes up at the Plumber Headquarters' medical bay, greeted by Ben, Kevin and the medic, Maryana. *Maryana informs her that using her ability to repair things uses up a lot of energy. *Ben tells Gwen and Kevin that he had deja vu when he was battling Ben-21. *He brushes it off and decides to go to Mr. Smoothy's to celebrate his return to the hero business. *Cut to a secret facility, where two S.A.C.T agents are pushing Clancy on a stretcher down a hall. *They bring him into a room with a few doctors, and Lt. Steel *Lt. Steel says something along the lines of "Let's get to work". *At Mr. Smoothy's, Ben gives a speech about how he never expected to come back but now he feels he needs to as the world needs Ben 10. *They drink smoothies to Azmuth. *Cut to an unknown location outside time and space. Ben-21 wakes up there, surrounded by three figures, hidden in the shadows. *They persuade him to join them. *After asking them some questions, he agrees, and Zargon steps out of the shadows. Episode 3: The Serpent's Temptation *Begins with a flashback of 11-year old Kevin lying on a bench in a subway station, in the middle of the night. *As he is about to sleep, the Outcasts (Jeremy's gang) arrives, hanging out. There are four of them. *They notice Kevin there, who, startled, gets up. *The Outcasts bully him for a while, before he makes a dash for the control panel, absorbing electricity from it. *His hands ignite with electricity as he is about to attack the Outcasts. *Jeremy calms Kevin down by offering him a place to stay. *He promises to defend him. *Kevin agrees and the two shake hands. *Transition to the present, where Gwen and Kevin are in Kevin's car, driving around after school. *Kevin finishes telling Gwen the story by saying he was with the Outcasts for about four months. *Gwen consoles him by saying he is past that. *Kevin drops her off and Gwen wishes him luck for his first day of college. *At Pratt's Coffee, Ben is eating lunch with Jonesy and Charlie. *Charlie asks him what's it like to have the Infinimatrix, to which Ben replies it's difficult to juggle everything but it's nice to be back. *On the TV, Will is on the news, announcing that mayoral elections are running and the voting will commence in a month. *Ben, shocked at the short time frame, shouts, causing everyone to look at him. *Will says that there is one candidate so far, Justin Case (wow, such pun). *Jonesy laughs at his name. *Ben's first crush, Crystal, and her friends walk through the door. Ben stares at her. *Charlie and Jonesy tease him for a bit. *Flashback to 8-year old Ben in school (2nd Grade). He is walking to class with J.T., when Cash pushes him out of the way from behind. *Ben, annoyed, confronts him, but is shoved towards a locker by Cash. *J.T. tries to stand up to Cash, but Cash tells him to stay out of the way, or he'll take his money. *Ben struggles to escape from Cash's grasp. *Crystal sees what's happening and threatens to report Cash to the principal if he doesn't let go of Ben. *Cash lets go of Ben (with a warning) and grabs J.T. with him. *Crystal introduces herself to Ben, saying she just transferred from Tesla Elementary School from the other side of town. *Ben introduces himself as well and they both walk to class. *Back in the present, Ben, lost in thought, doesn't realize his cappuccino arrived. *Cut to Gwen's house much later, where she is talking to Kevin on the phone. *She asks him how his day was, to which he replies it was fun. *He is heading home now. *Kevin tells Gwen that he won't be able to sleep due to a big assignment. *They banter for a while, before Gwen hears a loud boom. *She investigates the explosion and discovers that it leads to a burning building in Undertown. *She puts out the fire with a spell and calls Ben, asking him to come help. **Meanwhile, Ben is driving back from Pratt's Coffee. *He gets Gwen's call and, after she sends him the coordinates, ejects from his car and turns into XLR8. *Activating the Infinimatrix's GPS system, he follows the directions to the building. *Cut to the building in Undertown. Ssserpent's boss, Kobura Ventum, is trapped inside the building. *XLR8 arrives, only to see Gwen using her powers to put the building back together. *Gwen tells him to go into the building. *XLR8 puts out the remaining flames from inside the building. *XLR8 makes it up to the top floor, covered in debris and still on fire. *XLR8 turns into Gravattack and uses his gravity powers to move the debris out of the way. *He finds Kobura under the rubble and lifts him in the air, mistaking him for Ssserpent. *Confused, Kobura screams for help, eventually coming clear to Gravattack that he is not Ssserpent. *Gravattack saves Kobura, bringing him out of the building to safety. Gravattack and Gwen ask him of his connections to Ssserpent. *Kobura explains that one of the businessmen of the company tried to take control by assuming his identity. *Gravattack asks him why he would attack him. *Kobura replies that they had a falling out a few years ago, and he came back for revenge. *Gwen decides to bring him in for further questioning. *At that moment, some firefighters come down to Undertown through the hole, shocked that there's a town underneath Bellwood. *Later, Ben and Gwen are outside the interrogation room in the lower levels of Plumber Headquarters. *Magister Patelliday is interrogating Kobura, with Bryk guarding the room inside and Morty outside. *Magister Patelliday exits the room and says that Kobura has to be arrested for illegally producing tech. *Ben suggests they go see if Alpha Squad came back from their mission. *Later in the hub, Ben, Gwen and Zack talk to Alpha Squad. *Molly tells them that this isn't the first attack to a company this week, as Ssserpent has apparently infiltrated other businesses. *She says that the strange thing is that the other attacks were done very secretly, but the attack on Kobura's company was made to be public. *Stenner (male Opticoid member of Alpha Squad) says that they can try to narrow down where Ssserpent might attack next. *Ben replies that it's a matter of when. *Gwen asks why Argit can't do anything. *Zorian tells her he and his guards weren't at his office, coming to the conclusion that he's been abducted. *Ben theorizes that he's conspiring with Ssserpent. *Krayec (female Basalt member of Alpha Squad) says that Argit already has fame and fortune, and wouldn't have much to gain from working with Ssserpent. *Ben says that since he once sold his mom, he wouldn't put it past him. *Zack says he'll get Beta Squad to find Argit, as Ssserpent is their top priority. *The Plumbers get a distress call from Undertown Banks Incorporated. *Everyone assumes it's Ssserpent's doing. *Zack is about to send Alpha Squad to take care of the situation. *Gwen says she can teleport them there. *Ben asks if that's a good idea since she used a lot of her energy earlier. *Gwen says they need to deal with Ssserpent as soon as possible. *Ben tells her that they need to get Kevin to help out with the situation. *Gwen suggests they tackle one thing at a time. *Molly points out that they're walking right into a trap. *Ben says he knows, but there's no other option. *Before they leave, Zack tells Molly to keep him on comms. *Gwen teleports herself, Ben and Alpha Squad to the exterior of Undertown Banks Incorporated. *They find Mot Snikrep, Trumbipulor and Bubble Helmet loading a bomb from a truck. *The three criminals take notice of Ben and the others and they battle. *Ben as MindFlip takes on Bubble Helmet, while Gwen and Alpha Squad take on Mot and Trumbipulor. *Mot and Trumbipulor are defeated, leaving Bubble Helmet. *They question him, to no avail. *MindFlip reads his mind. *He gathers enough information to find that Ssserpent's next step is an attack on the Bellwood capital, where he will be located. *Gwen teleports them to Bellwood City Hall, and they discover it's too late. Ssserpent (now wearing Techadon armor) has already started an attack on the capital as a group of alien criminals gather in front, led by Ssserpent. The group spills out from the compound to the open roads. *Ssserpent tells them it's time to assert his control over Bellwood and Undertown and get the power he deserves. *Plumber ships begin arriving, and Plumbers come down from the ships. *Molly tells them they are arrested, but the army comes charging forward. *A street war begins, as Ssserpent's criminal empire fights the Plumbers. *Ben and Gwen make it into the battle, helping the fight. *Ben uses Heatblast, hovering above the crowd on a boulder as he uses several flame blasts to reduce the large number of Ssserpent's street gang. *Cut to the Bellwood Police Department precinct. *Commissioner Cedar issues an all-out attack on the aliens. *Lt. Steel contacts him and, after introducing himself, tells him to cancel attack. *Commissioner Cedar is surprised that he knew about the attack. *Lt. Steel tells him that the S.E.C.T has satellites that watch over the entire country. *After a brief period of silence, Lt. Steel tells him that his men won't stand a chance and they'll all die and their blood will be on his hands. *Lt. Steel assures him that his men will take care of the situation. *Commissioner Cedar agrees. *Back to the battle, as Heatblast advances forwards, he makes it to Ssserpent. *He tells him to call off his gang, and he'll request the Plumbers back off, if they can have a one on one fight to determine if the power of the town belongs in the hands of Ssserpent or where it was before. *Heatblast turns into Lodestar and attempts to magnetize the armor, to no avail. *He notes that it's like the Stalker all over again. *Lodestar turns into Four Arms, with a smug smile on his face. "Remember this guy?" *Ssserpent growls, as the two charge after each other. *Four Arms goes for a punch, but Ssserpent uses his snake hands to paralyze Ben's hand movement. With his top two fists rendered useless, Four Arms goes for a shoulder tackle. *Ssserpent is sent flying towards the garden, creating a trail in the dirt. *Four Arms walks over to Ssserpent, ready to finish him. *Ssserpent uses blasters in his armor to rapid-fire lasers at Four Arms. *Four Arms is distracted, enabling Ssserpent to lunge behind him and hold his lower arms back. *Four Arms tries to grab Ssserpent with his upper left hand, but he bites him, poisoning him with venom. *Four Arms quickly turns into Spidermonkey and goes Ultimate. *Ultimate Spidermonkey (free from the venom since he transformed) escapes Ssserpent's grip and fires a web at Ssserpent, holding him in place. *Ssserpent's armor simply heats up, melting the web. *Ultimate Spidermonkey and Ssserpent engage in hand-to-hand combat. *Ssserpent backhands Ultimate Spidermonkey, who grabs his arm at the last second, spinning him and slamming him against the ground. *Ssserpent fires missiles from the blasters on his wrist. *Ultimate Spidermonkey spits a large web to stop them, but the missiles break through and hit him, throwing him to the ground. *Cut to Gwen hovering above the army of aliens on a mana platform. *She uses Eradiko to fire a few energy beams at the aliens below her. *Lowering herself, she creates mana whips and hits some of the aliens below her. *She fires a flurry of mana blasts at the army. *A member of Crashhopper's species in the army, enraged, jumps up and kicks Gwen off her platform. *As she falls, the mana platform disappears. *Gwen manages to collect herself before hitting the ground, and turns into her Anodite form. *She flies over the crowd and spots the Crashhopper alien. *She creates a mana lasso and grabs him, spinning him and throwing him far into the distance. *Landing on the ground, she fights off a few aliens using hand-to-hand combat. *The Rust Bucket 3 arrives and Kevin comes down from it. *The Rust Bucket 3, on autopilot, helps out in the fight. *Enlarging his fists, Kevin fights off a few aliens easily. *Two S.E.C.T helicopters arrive and a bunch of S.E.C.T agents come down from them, assisting in the battle. *We see the Plumbers and S.E.C.T fighting the army, before returning to Ben (now as Cannonbolt) fighting Ssserpent. *Cannonbolt rolls towards Ssserpent, but with the armor's enhancements, Ssserpent manages to hold him in place and fire an energy blast at him, knocking him back. *The Infinimatrix times out, reverting Ben to human. *Ben tries to fight him, but gets easily knocked down. *Ben gets up and does a roundhouse kick, only to have his leg twisted by Ssserpent. *While Ben is down a second time, Ssserpent almost shoots him with a laser. *Gwen takes notice of this and teleports to him. *Gwen threatens to end the whole battle with her powers, but Ben warns her not to do it because she might lose herself. *Ssserpent taunts her. *Ben convinces her that he'll come up with a new strategy to win. *Gwen calms herself down and teleports her and Ben to the main hub of Plumber Headquarters. *Gwen reverts to human. *Ben says that Ssserpent is unstoppable with the armor. *Gwen asks him if he's tried using Upgrade or Nanomech, but he says he didn't have the time. *Ben says that Cannonbolt and Four Arms defeated him easily in the past, but he one-upped them this time. *They find Zack at the computer, talking to Molly through an earpiece. *When he realizes Ben and Gwen are there, he who asks them why they aren't in the battle. *Ben tells him what happened, and asks him if there are any other aliens besides Upgrade that may be able to disable Ssserpent's armor. *Zack tells him that Molly told him about the armor, so he's been researching the Alien Lifeform Database. *He tells him there is a species called Gyeoulhamanites, explaining their abilities. *Ben activates the Infinimatrix's voice command and scans the database for a Gyeoulhamanite DNA sample. *Fortunately, the sample is unlocked. *Ben turns into Glitch and Gwen teleports him back to City Hall, right where they left earlier. *Glitch falls over due to his pointy legs. *Ssserpent advances towards Glitch, activating the blasters on his wrists. *His armor begins to glitch out. *Glitch turns into Venomsnake and the two fight it out. *Venomsnake eventually wins. *An S.E.C.T agent manages to squeeze through the crowd. *He tells Venomsnake that Lt. Steel is ordering for Ssserpent and his whole army to be sent to him. *Venomsnake tells him that the Plumbers opened the case and they have the legal right to bring the army in to Plumber Headquarters. *The agent, unsatisfied, contacts Lt. Steel there and then. *Lt. Steel tells the agent to hand the aliens over to the Plumbers and ends the call. *The agent, defeated, tells Venomsnake that Lt. Steel ordered the aliens to be sent to the Plumbers. *Venomsnake hands the unconscious Ssserpent over to him. *The agent calls over another nearby agent, who helps him take Ssserpent away. *Venomsnake turns into Jetray and fights off a few aliens while finding Gwen. *He tells her to start bringing the unconscious aliens to Plumber Headquarters while he'll deal with some of the other aliens. *Jetray fights off some of the aliens by shooting neuroshock blasts at them. *Kevin, overhearing their conversation, approaches Gwen and asks if she has any teleportation spells that can teleport the whole army. *Gwen says that she knows a spell that can teleport the majority of the army, but she may pass out after that. *Kevin tells her to be careful. *Gwen contacts Magister Patelliday and tells him that she's about to bring in a large portion of the army. *Magister Patelliday agrees and Gwen rises into the air. *She tells everyone to stand back. *The S.E.C.T agents get into their helicopters and fly a few feet away. Jetray does the same. *She chants Portallus Projectum and opens a large portal, sucking in the majority of the army, as well as a few Plumbers and Kevin. *Gwen teleports in to the hub of Plumber Headquarters with the majority of the army and passes out. *Many Plumbers help out by putting the aliens in cells. *Kevin finds Gwen in the sea of aliens and, noticing that she's out cold, brings her to the infirmary. *Cut to the battle at City Hall, where Jetray, a few Plumbers and the S.E.C.T fight off the remaining aliens. *Cut ahead to the last few aliens being put on the S.E.C.T helicopters. *The last few aliens are brought out of City Hall by a few S.E.C.T agents. *One of them tells Jetray that nobody got badly hurt. *Jetray thanks them for helping out, but they ignore him. *Later, Gwen wakes up at the Plumber Headquarters infirmary, with Kevin and Maryana by her side. *Maryana warns her to go easy on her powers, as it takes a toll on her. *Gwen asks Kevin where Ben is. *The two of them take the elevator to the hub, where a large group of Plumbers, along with Ben, is watching The Will Harangue Nation. *As usual, Will is slamming Ben for the damage caused to the city, as well as the fact that there are aliens living below the town. He says that Bellwood will never be the same thanks to Ben. *Zack turns off the TV and Magister Patelliday arrives. *He tells Zack that, finally, they managed to imprison everyone, but chances are there are more aliens out there who managed to escape. *Zack says they have to figure out what to do with Ssserpent. *Gwen and Kevin notice Ben walking away. *We see Ben approach Ssserpent in his cell, angry. *Ben and Ssserpent have a lengthy talk (details are in my head). *Ben walks away, promising that he'll get him sent to the Null Void. Episode 4: Remembrance *Begins with a flashback from eight years ago in New York, where Kevin and the Outcasts are breaking into Dwight's Night Mart late at night, all wearing black masks. Jeremy is carrying a knife. *They are all carrying grey sacks. *They enter and the cashier, an old African-American man, puts his hands up as a sign of surrender. *Kevin and Jeremy head towards the counter, while the other three start grabbing food off the shelves. *Kevin hacks the cash register with his powers and fills his sack with money, as does Jeremy. *Another Outcast named Jared tells Jeremy that they've stocked up on food and they need to leave before people notice and call the cops. *Jeremy shows the cashier his knife and says that there cannot be any witnesses. *Another Outcast named Marvin tells Jeremy that Kevin might get traumatized from seeing someone getting killed. *Jeremy says "no pain, no gain". *Kevin tries to get out of it by reminding them that he needs to hack the security cameras. *Jeremy says he can do that afterwards, then finally proceeds to kill the cashier. *Cut to Willow Springs General Hospital in the present, where Max is running through the door. *He runs towards the counter and tells the receptionist that he got a call that Vera woke up from her coma. *The receptionist confirms that and Max runs down the hall to her room. *Vera is lying in bed, a blank expression on her face. *Max tries to speak to her, to no reply. *While slightly worried, he is relieved she's still alive. *Cut to Ben's house, where Sandra and Carl are watching TV. *Carl's phone rings and he picks it up. *Max is on the other side of the line, telling Carl that Vera woke up from her coma. *They talk for a while before Carl hangs up and tells Sandra the good news. *They joke about how Ben hated to go to her house when he was younger, before wondering what he's doing now. *Ben and Kevin are entering a partly-run-down Undertown courtesy of the events of the previous episode. *Ben asks Kevin if he's sure that the Plumbers couldn't track Argit. *Kevin tells him that they did city-wide searches in Bellwood and Undertown and nothing happened. *Ben says that Gwen should've come along because of her tracking powers. *Kevin says she's busy and this can't wait. *... *Deals with the aftermath of Episode 3. *Ben attempts to speak to Crystal. *Gwen visits Charmcaster, now residing in a mental asylum. *Outcast Flashbacks *Ben searches for the kidnapped Argit in the shadiest parts of Undertown. *Kevin starts college. *A fight ensues, with some of the enemies being Ectonurites. *In the end, Justin starts forming his anti-alien campaign. Episode 5 *Shows the effect of Justin's campaign. *His competition is killed off. *Plumbers talk to Argit to make Undertown more legal. *... *Kevin goes to his mother's house to take her out for dinner, only to find the door unlocked and the house vacant. *He starts calling out for her, but then Jeremy reveals himself. *Coming to the conclusion that Jeremy took Mrs. Levin, Kevin pins him to the wall, asking him where his mom is. *Jeremy says they've been waiting for him and they've noticed he never came to find them. *Kevin says he isn't coming back. *Jeremy says that they've given him enough time, and they had to kidnap his mom as leverage. *He tells him that if he tells Gwen about this, or if he asks her to track her, he will tell the gang members watching over her to kill her. *Kevin, defeated, lets go of Jeremy and asks him what he needs him to do. Episode 6 *Justin's coronation. Episode 7 *''Generator Rex'' crossover. Episode 8=